Arranca Corazones SesshxKagxInu
by InuuxLulii
Summary: La historia de la romantica y dramatica historia del primer amor de Sesshomaru, Kagome. Esta basada en la cancion Arranca Corazones de Ataque 77. Espero que les guste :D Soi nueva xD perdonen mis errores, jeje. Espero sus review para mejorar :


**Título:** Arranca Corazones (SesshxKagxInu)  
**Summary:** La historia de su primer amor... sus ilusiones y sus dudas, los problemas y las soluciones. ¿Podra su amor ser mas grande que su soberbia? ¿Lograra expresar su amor alguna vez? ¿Podra ser feliz?  
**Fandom: **InuYasha  
**Pareja:** Kagome&Sesshomaru (al principio)  
**Tipo:** Song-Fic  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 6.389  
**Clasificacion:** G o K  
**Género:** Romance

Bueno, sin mas les dijo el fanfic ii espero qe les guste

Song-fic Arranca Corazones (SesshxKagxInu)

Siempre tuve todo lo que deseaba, nada se le negaba al perfecto Sesshomaru hijo del poderoso empresario Inu No Taisho y de la ex modelo Irasue. Mi vida era perfecta, no tenía amigos pero solo porque no los necesitaba y no los quería, tenía sirvientes que hacían todo lo que deseaba con solo una orden y yo sabía que podía tener a cualquier muchacha con solo mover un dedo aunque no tenía mucho interés en eso. Claro, hasta que la conocí.

Yo tenía dieciocho la primera vez que la vi. Sinceramente no me pareció nada espectacular, a pesar de eso, la muchacha me llamo la atención. Íbamos al mismo colegio pero ella era nueva en la cuidad y yo no tenía mucha vida social por lo que no había muchas posibilidades de encontrármela por casualidad o de que me la presentasen. Fue un día soleado, como muchos otros; yo iba para mi departamento, mi padre me lo había regalado por mi cumpleaños y los estaba preparando para poder mudarme allí. Por casualidad pase por el colegio, en la entrada un grupo de chicas hablaba, mejor dicho gritaba, y se reían entre sí. Observe la escena durante unos segundos, había dos muchachas, una de pelo largo castaño y ojos marrones, de cuerpo esbelto y de buenas proporciones; la otra era una pelinegra de ojos color chocolate, muy hermosa. Parecían ser muy buenas amigas, disfrutaban estar juntas, pasando el rato. Una de ellas, la de ojos café, me vio observándolas por lo que le comento a la amiga y empezaron a hablar sobre mi entre sí, sin mucho disimulo. Yo no le di importancia y me marche a mi departamento, que estaba ubicado en el centro.

Ya casi estaba todo listo, necesitaba arreglar los últimos detalles, llevar unas cuantas cosas más, y luego me podría mudar lejos de mi familia, compuesta por mi hermano Inuyasha, un estúpido inmaduro, mi padre Inu No, un hombre trabajador sin tiempo para sus hijos y su esposa Izayoi una mujer amable que me prácticamente temía.

Tenía que pasar por mi antigua casa, terminaría de recoger mis cosas y charlaría con mi padre acerca de los futuros negocios de su empresa. Eso es lo que tenía planeado, como una persona organizada que soy, casi se podría decir que tenía organizada mi vida entera hasta que conocí a una hermosa joven que por los azares del destino ese mismo día también estaba en mi casa, la estudiante de ojos color chocolate que estaba con su amiga a la mañana en la puerta del colegio Senku.

La muchacha estaba en el comedor, sus apuntes y libros estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa. En ese momento estaba sola, vestía el uniforme del colegio, una falda verde con una camisa manga larga blanca con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello; estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, parecía concentrada en su estudio aunque le costaba, por lo visto. Se veía realmente hermosa, la observe unos minutos atentamente estudiándola, no comprendía que hacia allí. Por lo general no me gustaba que haya extraños en mi hogar aunque no me molestaba que ella estuviera allí. La muchacha levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, en ese momento sentí como si me hubiera hechizado, no podía dejar de mirar esos orbes color chocolate, penetrante, llenos de paz y amor… 

Evitar, resistir,

Tu hechizo de suave adicción

Como si fuera fácil,

Dominar mi sentir.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo ligeramente más acelerado, algo nunca había pasado. Ella murmuro un hola, algo bajo y pude notar timidez en su voz, por lo que me imagine que quizás se sentía intimidada por mí, algo que no me extrañaba y hasta me hizo sonreír interiormente. Yo no respondí a su saludo, seguí observándola atentamente, tanto que la joven se empezó a revolver en la silla, inquieta y nerviosa. Finalmente pude dejar de mirarla, masculle un hola y me fui a mi habitación, molesto por haberme quedado tan embobado mirando a una adolescente.

Antes de abandonar la habitación le pregunte su nombre, a lo que respondió Kagome en voz baja, yo asentí sin mirarla como si en realidad no me interesase y me marche al estudio de mi padre donde tenía que hablar de asuntos importantes sobre la empresa. Estuve al menos una hora allí, discutiendo futuros planes, sobre nuevos productos y nuevas propagandas para esos; sin embargo no pude concentrarme plenamente en ellos ya que seguía pensando en la muchacha, sin saber porque, parecía que me había hipnotizado o hechizado con una sola mirada.

Luego de esa desastrosa reunión de trabajo, a petición de mi padre y madrastra, casi por obligación, me quede a cenar. Mi medio hermano Inuyasha nunca se quedaba a cenar pero ese día decidió hacerlo, pensé que era solo para molestarme pero en realidad era para quedar bien con Kagome, a quien Izayoi invito a cenar. La muchacha parecía tímida en frente de mis padres, o quizás actuaba por mí así, no lo sé realmente. Luego de unas conversaciones incomodas y forzadas, la muchacha se soltó y comenzó a actuar con normalidad.

Tenía dieciséis años, recién cumplidos. Era compañera de Inuyasha en el colegio desde hace poco pero se conocían desde la infancia, cosa de la que no estaba enterado.

Mi infancia la viví en Europa con mi madre, mi padre se quedaba en Tokio trabajando por lo que lo veía poco. Al final se terminaron divorciando, al descubrir que mi padre tenía otra mujer y hasta un hijo de ocho años. Nunca quise a mi madre ya que la culpaba de no ver nunca a mi padre y de su divorcio ya que fue ella la que me alejo de el en un principio, sin una razón aparente. Mi madre es frívola y controladora, interesada, bella, calculadora y poderosa, mi padre me dije que soy igual a ella, lo que al principio detestaba pero termine aceptando, pensando que ya no lo podía cambiar, aunque nunca lo intente. Tampoco quería mucho a mi padre, el parecía amar más a su nueva familia y, aunque no lo demostraba, a mí me dolía muchísimo.

Finalmente, termine superándolo, como a todo lo malo de mi vida. Termine siendo un hombre frío y calculador, pero prácticamente fui obligado a serlo, algo de lo que no me arrepiento ya que no tiene solución.

La cena fue agradable, sobre todo por Kagome. La muchacha me estaba cayendo bien, algo difícil de lograr. No hable directamente con ella, por lo que casi al final de la cena me propuse hacerlo. Y lo hice, como siempre, obteniendo todo lo que quería cuando lo quería.

Al parecer a mi hermano le gustaba, algo que no me importo en lo absoluto cuando la invite a salir, usando como excusa su mal rendimiento escolar en historia, mi materia preferida por lo que sería un perfecto tutor para ella.

Toda mi familia se quedó impactada cuando sugerí ayudarla en el colegio, hasta ella misma, aunque se la notaba feliz ya que me sonreía bastante. Parecía agradarle la idea. Ella acepto al instante pero Inuyasha se opuso, ofreciendo su ayuda. Ella la rechazo pero tomo la mía, decidimos juntarnos en esa casa ya que todavía no estaba listo el departamento. Obviamente no le dije directamente si quería mi ayuda, ese no era mi estilo pero con indirectas ella lo entendió y accedió gustosa.

Nos reunimos la semana siguiente, no le hable mucho durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos, la trate fríamente, como a todos los demás. Ella estuvo estudiando todo el tiempo e hizo la tarea con mi ayuda ya que no entendía nada.

Nos seguimos reuniendo tres veces por semana, nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco. Luego de unos meses nuestra relación ya era de amistad, la trataba mejor y ella me recompensaba con sus bellas sonrisas. Aunque no lo admitía, me estaba enamorando de ella, por primera vez, en toda mi vida.

Finalmente me mude a mi apartamento solo. Como mejores amigos que terminamos siendo, yo la invite a conocerla. El problema fue que ella pensó que era una cita, algo que yo no quería ya que no podía aceptar lo que sentía por Kagome. Ella estaba hermosa, vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro con pequeñas puntos iluminados que me recordaban a las estrellas, llevaba unos zapatos de taco aguja delicados de color negro y su pelo estaba recogido con algunos mechones sueltos que caían por su cara. Su piel relucía como la porcelana fina, sus ojos brillaban y se veían ilusionados y sus labios estaban pintados con brillo labial, lo que le quedaba perfecto. Ella estaba perfecta, ella era perfecta para mí, solo que no lo pude ver a tiempo.

Una compañera llamada Kagura hace tiempo que quería salir conmigo, yo ya estaba harto de sus intenciones conmigo pero no quería ser descortés por lo que no la rechazaba directamente. Ella sabía que me mudaba a un departamento solo por lo que decidió invitarse sola, para poder estar juntos y que terminemos como novios, cosa que nunca pasaría aunque ella no lo aceptaba.

Un poco después de las diez Kagura apareció en mi casa, usaba un mini vestido rojo, escotado y brillante, tenía puesta unas botas negras y su cabello caía por su espalda suelto.

Kagome ya había llegado hace más de una hora, ya habíamos recorrido la casa y estábamos comiendo tranquilamente en ese momento. Fui a ver quién llamaba, nunca me imaginé que mi loca compañera aparecería en mi casa sin invitación y con tales intenciones.

Cuando abrí la puerta Kagura entro como si fuera la dueña de la casa, Kagome se quedó muda, mientras Kagura decía estupideces como "te extrañe mi amor", "que linda casa, ¿aquí vamos a vivir cuando nos mudemos juntos?" El rostro de Kagome reflejaba muchísimas emociones, sorpresa, tristeza, frustración pero sobre todo decepción.

Yo me entristecí pero no dije nada, al parecer ella no confiaba en mí y simplemente se marchó sin despedirse, aun sabiendo que yo solo quería estar con ella. Nunca se lo dije textualmente pero ella conocía mis sentimientos hacia ella, sabía que la amaba, lo tenía más claro que yo, realmente. Ella se había convertido en el centro de mi vida, pero no iba a admitir que la amaba, era demasiado orgulloso. Solo quería estar un poco más con ella, la primer muchacha que me había enseñado a amar y la única a la que quería amar… 

Y saber que te vas

Y saber que la abstinencia me puede

Todo se vuelve oscuro

Y solo puedo decir más,

Dame un poco más,

Quiero intoxicarme en vos,

Arranca corazones.

Y se fue, Kagome no solo se marchó de mi casa, se fue de mi vida. A los padres de Kagome les habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo en Londres, ellos no iban a aceptar porque Kagome no se quería ir pero luego de esa noche, decidida ella dio el sí para ir a Londres.

Yo no lo sabía, me entere el ultimo día y por boca de Inuyasha. A mi hermano Kagome le había contado todo lo que le pasaba conmigo, lo que me molesto muchísimo ya que yo estaba involucrado pero no sabía nada. Inuyasha se enteró de lo que paso esa noche también por boca de Kagome, y cuando me contó lo que Kagome esperaba de mí. Yo me quede duro, Kagome también me amaba, al igual que yo.

Ese viernes a la diez de la noche, no tenía tiempo de hablar con ella, me había enterado todo el día anterior y aún no había juntado todo el valor para decirle lo que me pasaba con ella. Casi la dejo ir, pero el amor pudo más…

Hoy, antes del final

Quiero intoxicarme en vos,

Arranca corazones,

Dame tu droga.

Cuando salí del colegio fui directo a la casa de mi amada, decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y yo temía que ya se hayan ido al aeropuerto pero la fortuna le sonreía a nuestro amor ya que llegue unos minutos antes de que se fueran. Mi hermano estaba allí, Sango y Miroku, mejores amigos de Kagome e Inuyasha, también. Inuyasha, quien también amaba a Kagome, me grito en la cara que todo eso era mi culpa, reclamándome haber sido una mala persona con ella, cosa que era verdad ya que si hubiera admitido mis sentimientos desde el principio eso no habría tenido que suceder.

Finalmente me dejo despedirme de Kagome. Yo sabía que todos estábamos esperanzados, deseando que yo pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, aunque yo lo dudaba ya que mi bella Kagome era una mujer terca, demasiado terca.

Ella estaba en su cuarto, una habitación hermosa, ya que tenía la esencia de ella. Kagome estaba de espaldas, recogiendo lo que necesitaba llevar encima durante el viaje hacia su nuevo hogar, tan lejos del mío, yo la necesitaba, aquí en Tokio conmigo.

–Kagome. –la llame con una voz que usaba solo con ella, mi característica frialdad mezclada con amor, ternura y un poco, solo un poco, sensual.

–Sesshomaru. –su voz sonaba triste y cansada, como resignada a aceptar lo que diga el destino, sin quejarse de nada–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a despedirme. –Le respondí, estaba molesto porque ella se quería ir decirme adiós–. ¿Te pensabas ir sin despedirte de mí?

–Sí. –respondió enojada ella, me dio la espalda y siguió arreglando últimos los detalles para su viaje.

–¿Por qué te vas? –finalmente le pregunto luego de un silencio algo prolongado, para eso había ido allí, para conocer la razón de su viaje y, si es posible, evitarlo.

–Por qué es lo mejor. –la voz de Kagome sonaba cortante, como si le doliera hablar acerca de eso, aunque era obvio que teníamos que hablar y sobre ese tema.

–No, no lo es. –me iba acercando cada vez más a ella, primero disimuladamente pero luego de golpe.

–Sesshomaru, aléjate de mí. –no me gusto que me dijera eso, por lo que me acerque aún más, poniéndola nerviosa, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Aunque nos conocíamos desde hace casi un año aun la intimidaba como al principio.

–¿Por qué? –le susurre al oído con una voz sensual.

–Por, por… -la miraba directamente a los ojos, intensamente.

Ella y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, solamente mirándonos, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro. Poco a poco la fui acercando más a mí, tanto que nuestros cuerpos terminaron pegados. Una de mis manos colgaba al costado de mi cuerpo y la otra sostenía su hermoso y delicado rostro, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

Lentamente, mi amor había crecido, no era solo afecto o amistad, era amor. Coloque una mano en su cintura, sentí su cuerpo curvilíneo. Mi otra mano descansaba en su rostro, al que iba acercando de a poco al mío. Ella ya sabía que iba a pasar, yo también lo sabía. Sin embargo, ninguno quiso detenerlo, parar al beso que nos habíamos querido dar desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Parecía que estábamos hechizados, perdidos en la mirada del otro. El mundo dejo de existir, solo estábamos nosotros dos y a ninguno le importaba, solo queríamos estar juntos, aunque sea un momento, por más mínimo que sea.

Mis labios rozaron los suyos, en un segundo que se hizo eterno, por suerte para los dos. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados y encajaron perfectamente, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. En mi mente y en mi corazón solo estaba una sola persona Kagome, mi primer amor. Fue un primer beso maravilloso del que nos separamos por falta de aire. Con todo mi cuerpo la desee, mi corazón entero la amo y solo ella ocupo mi mente.

Podría haber estado allí con ella durante quien sabe cuánto, y quizás eso hubiera pasado si los padres de Kagome no hubieran llamado. Kagome se estaba demorando demasiado por lo que sus padres llamaron a su casa, avisando que la pasaban a buscar para ir al aeropuerto en media hora. Inuyasha fue el mensajero, quien interrumpió nuestro segundo beso.

–¡Kagome! –exclamo asombrado y molesto.

–Inuyasha, lo siento. –se disculpó ella, no entendía por qué pero tampoco le preste demasiada atención, estaba aturdido, pensando solo en Kagome.

–No me esperaba esto. –dicho esto se marchó, mas malhumorado que de costumbre.

Por un momento Kagome dudo en que debía hacer, seguir a mi hermano o quedarse junto a mí. Estaba por seguir a Inuyasha cuando un instinto me impulso a detenerla, a obligarla a quedarse conmigo unos minutos más aunque sea.

Kagome se molestó, mucho para mi gusto y se le notaba en los ojos, que relucían con enojo y fiereza. No me importo, y hasta la volví a besar, tomando su cara entre mis manos, desesperado por un beso más con ella.

–¡Basta, Sesshomaru! –me grito ella con enojo y luego me pego una cachetada en mi mejilla derecha. Impactado, toque donde me pego, sorprendido por la fuerza de Kagome, quien parecía débil, a la vista de cualquiera.

–¿Qué?

–Basta Sesshomaru, ándate.

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero nada con vos, terminemos todo.

Me quede callado, ya no tenía nada más que decirle. Kagome no me amaba, quería que me fuera, para siempre de su vida. Me sentía muy dolido pero por orgullo no lo demostré, no lo iba a hacer nunca, ni siquiera por ella.

–Suerte en tu viaje. –masculle, mi voz sonaba más fría de lo normal, por la tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

Me marche de su casa solo y con el corazón herido, ya nada iba a ser igual…

Y pensar,

Que una vez me dijiste:

Terminemos todo,

Mi vida es un desastre

Y no te quiero en él.

_Cinco años después…_

Pasaron cinco años, cinco años de tristeza. Supongo que Kagome ya está establecida y seguro que tiene un muy buen trabajo, ella amaba la danza y estoy seguro que aún es así y que consiguió un trabajo relacionado con eso.

Yo estoy a cargo de las empresas de mi padre aunque comparto las ganancias con mi familia. Mi hermano se fue de viaje a penas término la secundaria, creo que ahora está en Italia, en un "viaje de trabajo".

Aun amo a Kagome, pienso en ella cada segundo de mi vida. La extraño muchísimo, quisiera saber que fue de ella, como esta, si está casada, si tiene hijos, si cumplió su sueño de ser coreógrafa, donde vive, y sobre todo, me encantaría conocer, y poder entender, porque terminamos así.

Luego de meditar, entendí que en parte era mi culpa, no me tendría que haber ido de su casa, no la tenía que haber dejado ir, tendría que haberle confesado mis sentimientos desde un principio. Si solo no hubiera sido tan soberbio, mi vida no sería el desastre que es.

Un jueves corriente, es un jueves como tantos otros el de hoy. Aburrido, sin sentido. Vivía sin sentido prácticamente, mi rutina habitual era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar; muy pocas veces salía con mis amigos ya que me parecía muy aburrido y no le encontraba una razón. Constantemente pensaba en Kagome, en los momentos que pasamos juntos y algunas veces en lo que pudimos haber construido juntos.

Ya estaba cansado de los recuerdos, y sobre todo de las ilusiones. Estaba leyendo el diario matutino cuando vi un e-mail que me había llegado hace una semana. Era de mi hermano Inuyasha, y no me interesaban sus noticias por lo que lo borre de inmediato.

Ese día Izayoi y mi padre me obligaron a comer en su casa. Fui a mi departamento, me bañe y me cambie a una ropa más cómoda; fui a las casa de mi padre callado y pensando, como de costumbre, en Kagome, mi amor perdido.

Inu No Taisho había dejado de ser la cabeza de su empresa ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su esposa y con sus dos hijos adoptados, Rin y Shippo, unos niños adorables que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo

–Sesshomaru, ¿tú también iras a Italia con nosotros? –me pregunto la pequeña Rin cuando llegaba el postre.

–No, no tengo vacaciones. –respondí cortante como siempre.

–Pero no nos vamos de vacaciones. –replico Shippo, quien se metió en la conversación.

–Vamos al casamiento de nuestro hermano, Inuyasha. –dijo Rin contenta, con su sonrisa permanente.

–Así que Inuyasha se casa finalmente. –dije desinteresado, para luego mascullar–. ¿Quiénes la afortunada?

Mis padres se miraron entre sí, como con tristeza, ellos sabían algo que yo desconocía y que no querían que supiera.

–¿con quién se casa? –vuelvo a preguntar, con un poco más de interés.

Mi padre suspira cansadamente, resignado, sabiendo que me tendría que decir sí o si por que, como persona terca que soy, no iba a dejar que me ocultaran cosas.

–Kagome, la futura esposa de Inuyasha es Kagome.

Me quede en silencio, impactado por la noticia. No era posible, no, MI Kagome no se podía casar con nadie que no fuera yo y… ¡menos con mi estúpido hermano! Temblaba por la furia, no me podía controlar, no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo.

–¿Cuándo? –exigí, intentando controlar mi voz por los niños.

Ninguno me respondió por unos minutos interminables.

–¿Cuándo? –repetí, más molesto aun.

–Mañana por civil y pasado por iglesia. –respondió finalmente mi madrastra.

–En Italia ¿no?

Nadie me respondió, por lo que sabía que era allí.

–Me voy. –me estaba yendo, mi padre intento tranquilizarme y quiso que me quede a dormir o que por lo menos termine de cenar. Ningún esfuerzo de su parte sirvió, me fui directo a mi casa, me duche, empaque y me fui al aeropuerto más cercano.

Mientras viajaba en un taxi, decidí revisar mi correo electrónico. Me acorde del e-mail que había eliminado esa mañana, un mensaje de mi hermano. El correo estaba en la bandeja de eliminados y lo pude abrir.

_Nos complace anunciarles el enlace matrimonial de_

_Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi_

_que tendrá lugar el día 20 de junio a las _

_18 hs de la tarde en la Basílica de Santa Cruz_

_Luego de la ceremonia se realizara una celebración_

_en el Hotel Torre Di Bellosguardo junto con familiares y amigos._

_Lo esperamos para compartir junto a nosotros _

_esta noche tan importante._

Mi mano se convirtió en un puño por la ira; hubiera querido que sea una carta, para poder arrugarla. Hubiera amado tener algo que romper, tirar algo, golpear a alguien, poder hacer algo para desquitarme, sacarme esta cólera de encima y poder recuperar mi habitual mascara, pero era imposible, todavía no creía que eso me pasara a mí.

La única vez que me enamoro en mi vida y esa mujer se va del país y se estaba por casar con mi hermano. Era una ironía, todo eso confirmaba mi idea, el amor no servía. Solo causaba sufrimiento, muy pocas veces felicidad. Sin embargo, no podía negar que tuve momentos felices, momentos que pase lo que pase nunca me los van a poder quitar de mi mente. Son solo míos. Y para siempre.

Llegue al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo a Italia. Luego de unas horas llegue pero ya era tarde para el casamiento por civil. Lo único que me quedaba era intentar evitar la boda por iglesia, el matrimonio por civil se podía anular, el católico no.

Para mi suerte, mi hermano me había mandado la invitación al casamiento, por lo que tenía la dirección exacta. Sin eso nunca podría haber llegado, Italia es grande y hay muchísimas iglesias, era imposible acertar en cual se realizaba la boda entre mi estúpido hermano y mi amada Kagome.

Faltaban dos horas para la boda, por lo que aun debían de estar en algún hotel, preparándose. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar Kagome, el e-mail no lo decía. No sabía dónde buscar, había muchísimos hoteles, de todas las clases sociales.

La impaciencia y la incertidumbre me dominaban, no sabía cómo actuar, donde buscar, que hacer. Llame a mi padre, pero el teléfono dio ocupado, llame a Izayoi, pero el celular estaba apagado. Me dominaban los nervios, no sabía qué hacer.

Toqueteo mi celular, buscando alguna solución que arreglara todo. Buscando en los contactos, encontré el nombre del mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku. Estaba seguro que él sabría donde se encontraba, pero no sabía si me lo contaría a mí, conociendo nuestra relación, de por sí complicada pero peor desde que conocí a Kagome. Decidí llamarlo, ya no tenía nada que perder.

–Hola, –una voz masculina habló, sonaba ocupada–. ¿Quién habla?

–¿Miroku? –pregunte para asegurarme, por suerte el aún tenía el mismo número de siempre.

–Si, ¿quién es?

–Sesshomaru.

–¿Sesshomaru? ¡Cuánto tiempo! No esperaba tu llamada. –sonaba algo excitado, seguramente él era uno de los padrinos.

–Estas en Florencia, ¿no es cierto?

–Si, tu hermano se está por casar.

–Lo sé.

–¿Tú estás en Italia también?

–Si, voy a asistir a la boda.

–¿de verdad? –sonaba confundido, no esperaba una llamada mía, menos que asistiera a la boda de mi hermano.

–Sí.

–Pensé que no vendrías. –confeso, ya no había ruido de fondo, seguramente habría salido a fuera del hotel para poder hablar tranquilo conmigo–. Por lo de, ya sabes… Kagome.

–Ya lo supere. –mentí luego de un largo silencio.

–Es lo mejor, amigo, –una voz sonó a lo lejos, luego Miroku hablo rápidamente–. Me tengo que ir, otro día hablamos.

–¡Espera Miroku!

–¿Qué pasa?

–Necesito saber solo una cosa.

–¿Qué?

–En que hotel esta Kagome.

Un silencio incómodo, estaba desesperanzado, no creía que me lo fuera a decir.

–Kagome está en el hotel Collodi.

–¿Cómo? –no había prestado mucha atención ya que esperaba una excusa como "perdona, pero no te lo puedo decir" "no lo sé, amigo" o algo así.

–En el hotel Collodi.

–¡Muchas gracias!

–Solo espero que no le arruines la boda a mi mejor amigo, Sesshomaru. –eso dijo Miroku justo antes de que corte el teléfono.

No preste atención a lo que dijo, no me importaba mi hermano, yo solo quería a Kagome conmigo. Un pensamiento muy egoísta por mi parte.

Fui al hotel ilusionado. Ya solo faltaba una hora para el casamiento por lo que me tenía que apurar. Era un hotel lujoso, pero no demasiado ostentoso. Estaba ubicado cerca de la iglesia, una buena posición por si se retrasaban.

Fui hasta la habitación de Kagome, toque la puerta y la abrió una Sango asombrada, con la boca abierta mejor dicho.

–Hola Sango, tanto tiempo. –le dije sin poder contener un poco de mi emoción, reflejada en mi tono de voz–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Hola. –tartamudeo ella y luego llamó a Kagome, quien vino rápidamente.

El que se quedó sin habla en ese momento fui yo, estaba hermosa; aunque claro, Kagome siempre estaba hermosa, pero ese día más, estaba radiante. Era de un solo color el vestido, de un blanco antiguo brillante, hecho de una tela suave. La cola era larga y tenía tres pliegues; en la cintura se encontraban dos flores hechas de la misma tela y el torso era un strapless medio arrugado, entallando su figura. Tenía un collar de perlas y unos aros a juego, usaba una tiara y un maquillaje liviano, resaltando su belleza natural.

No hay palabras para describir lo que sentí, en ese momento solo estábamos Kagome y yo, nadie más. El mundo se había congelado. En ese instante pude ver claramente que yo la amaba, más que a todo y que había sido un estúpido por haberla dejado ir.

Había deseado tanto encontrarla, con todo mi corazón pero ya no sabía que decirle, estaba sin palabras. La amaba, pero no podía decírselo.

–Sesshomaru. –exclamó ella sorprendida mientras se acercaba un poco más, su belleza me deslumbro completamente.

–Kagome. –desee con todas mis fuerzas abrazarla, besarla y estar solo con ella.

No dijo nada.

–Ja. –me burle yo para romper el silencio, ella se extrañó y yo se lo explique–. Terminaste preparándote para tu boda en un hotel histórico, justo que odiabas la historia.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Kagome no respondió a mi comentario, es más, mantenía la distancia, quizás temiendo que pasaría si se acercaba demasiado, yo no tenía temor por lo que me acercaba cada vez más y más.

–Estoy aquí por ti.

Las damas de honor de Kagome se habían retirado, estábamos solos y yo no podía parar, la deseaba demasiado. Cada vez me acerca más, tanto que la tome por la cintura, acercándola, rozando mis labios con los de ella, ambos estremeciéndonos por el placer y por la tardanza de ese beso tan esperado.

–Sesshomaru. –susurro mi nombre antes del beso apasionado que tanto había esperado.

–Kagome…

Luego de tanta espera, de haber sufrido su ausencia por cinco años, allí estaba yo, besándola con desesperación. Me había tomado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y aún más reconocerlos. Finalmente, ante la desesperanza me arme de valor y me saque de encima mi orgullo para poder estar con mi primer amor por lo menos unos segundos, siguiéndola a través de un continente con la sola ilusión de evitar su matrimonio con mi hermano para poder tenerla solo para mí por una vez en la vida; era la primera vez en mi existencia que tenía que luchar por mi deseo más profundo y no me iba a dar por vencido. 

Pero al fin,

Te seguí por un laberinto

De espejos rotos

Y aparecí en un barrio,

Del que no puedo salir…

–No Sesshomaru, basta. –se alejó Kagome de mí, restregándose la boca como intentando borrar aquel beso–. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Me quede desilusionado, triste pero más que todo, herido.

–¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pude decir, demasiado impresionado. Yo había esperado que Kagome se tirara en mis brazos y que me rogara estar juntos, no digería que me haya dicho que no tan rotundamente.

Fue como si Kagome me arrancara el corazón aunque yo solo quería estar con ella un poco más… 

Más, dame un poco más,

Quiero intoxicarme en vos,

Arranca corazones.

–Sesshomaru, me voy a casar. –empezó lentamente a explicarme, como si fuera un tonto que no entendía lo que le explicaban–. Hoy. Con Inuyasha.

–Ya lo sé, pero no me importa. –estaba hablando sin pensar.

–¿Qué?

–No me importa nada, solo quiero que nos vallamos. –nunca pensé escucharme decir eso y hasta a mí me parecía extraño.

Nadie se movió o dijo nada por un rato largo.

–No. –finalmente dijo, despacio, como si le doliera.

–¿Por qué? –pude decir duramente.

–Ya no te amo. –declaro Kagome con una voz tan fría como el hielo, una voz que rompió mi corazón en pedazos… Kagome se había vuelvo una adicción para mí, una que tenía que dejar por mi propio bien, ya no tenía opción.

Hoy, antes del final

Quiero intoxicarme en vos,

Arranca corazones,

Dame tu droga.

No fui capaz de ir a su ceremonia religiosa o a la fiesta, era demasiado doloroso para mí. Decidí marcharme de Italia. Volví a mi casa, a mi trabajo y a mi rutina.

Unos meses después Miroku y Sango se casaron. No fui al casamiento por civil por complicaciones en el trabajo pero estuve presente durante la ceremonia religiosa y la fiesta, prácticamente obligado por mis padres.

Mis dos únicos amigos se veían muy felices. Miroku tenía un esmoquin negro que le quedaba bien, hasta lo hacía parecer elegante, algo que él no era. Sango estaba hermosa, ella misma se había diseñado el vestido, era de color plateado, sin tiras; el corse estaba decorado con polvo de plata formando lindas formas. La falta caía ancha siendo arrastrada tapando completamente sus zapatos; esta misma tenía doblados que le quedaban muy bien. Sango siempre fue una gran persona, al igual que Miroku. A pesar de sus diferencias, todos sabíamos que nunca podrían estar con otros.

Durante la fiesta no baile ni hable con Kagome estuve solo con unos pocos amigos y con mi familia. También baile con una mujer un poco más joven que yo, la prima de Kagome, Kikyo, con quien me sentía extrañamente cómodo. Ambos éramos callados y con miradas indescifrables, a pesar de eso, me sentía realmente bien con ella, no era un silencio incomodo como con casi todas las personas, era como si las palabras no importasen.

Estar con Kikyo, una hermosa mujer de facciones y cuerpo similar al de Kagome teniendo totalmente distintas personalidades, aplacó un poco mi disgusto. La pasaba bien con ella, demasiado bien.

Lamentablemente, aun me sentía un poco herido pero parecía como si la mayor parte de mi supuesto amor por Kagome se hubiera borrado durante estos meses, yo había pensado que nunca lo superaría. Aún era atormentador verla casada y feliz con Inuyasha pero no era tanto el dolor como al principio. Había vuelvo a vivir, mi vida ya no giraba alrededor de Kagome.

_Cinco años después…_

–Sesshomaru, ¿estás seguro de que es lo correcto? –me pregunto Kikyo, estaba en el altar de la iglesia y se la notaba nerviosa, sin embargo, parecía estar radiante,

La mire directo a los ojos con una infinita ternura; nunca la había visto así, parecía indefensa, insegura y frágil. Algo que ella no era en lo absoluto, Kikyo es una mujer fuerte, precavida, inteligente, generosa y muy bonita.

Ese día todo lo hermoso de Kikyo resaltaba, ese vestido le encajaba perfecto, era blanco, con una falda larga en donde adelante caían pliegues de la misma tela. Alrededor de su cintura una cinta gruesa color blanco brillante descansaba con un nudo en lado derecho; una cinta igual a la de su cintura ceñía su pecho, tenía un escote no muy revelador y unas tiras finas que se enganchaban atrás. El corse marcaba su hermosa figura, era de color blanco, hecho de una tela muy suave y tenía unos pocos diseños que hacían más bonito a su traje de novias.

El vestido era perfecto para Kikyo y había sido echo especialmente para ella, diseñado por una exitosa diseñadora amiga nuestra, Sango. Su cabello estaba suelto, brillante y largo como siempre sobre la espalda; tenía un maquillaje delicado y unos aretes gruesos de plata en forma de rombo con diminutos diamantes, una hermosa diadema descansaba en su cuello, con una cruz sencilla que yo sé la había regalado hace un año para nuestro compromiso.

–Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida. –la tranquilice con una fugaz sonrisa para luego concentrarme completamente en lo que decía el sacerdote.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

–Fue una hermosa ceremonia a la que todos mis familiares asistieron. –pensaba con los ojos cerrados.

Mi padre e Izayoi habían vuelvo a adoptar, esta vez a una niña albina llamada Kanna y todos juntos eran muy felices. Miroku se volvió el agente de Sango, que se volvió una exitosa diseñadora, ambos ya tenían un hijo y esperaban gemelas. Inuyasha coopera conmigo manejando las empresas y Kagome se volvió una escritora e historiadora porque no pudo seguir su sueño luego de quedar embarazada, ellos ya tenían dos hijos, mellizos, y Kagome volvía a estar embarazada, esta vez de una niña.

–Sesshomaru, ¿estas arrepentido? –la voz de Kikyo sonaba insegura, algo que me hizo sonreír, esos momentos eran pocos y yo adoro disfrutarlos recordándole mi amor al igual que protegerla.

–No, cariño, estoy más que feliz. –bese a mi reciente esposa con infinito y verdadero amor.

–Yo también. –me respondió con una de sus sonrisas que solo eran para mí.

–Me case. –pensé estupefacto y, sorprendidamente, estaba más que contento; algo que no me imaginaba, menos después de lo de Kagome.

La ante noche había sido la fiesta, nos casamos en la Basílica de Santa Cruz, misma iglesia que Inuyasha y Kagome, elección de mi esposa, a la cual yo le decía siempre que sí. Estábamos en la luna de miel en París, disfrutando de la cuidad del amor.

Nunca antes pensé volver a enamorarme, no después de lo de Kagome. Sin embargo había conocido a la persona más maravillosa del mundo que logro introducirse en mi corazón de hielo. Fueron años magníficos, en los que aprendí a disfrutar la vida, salir más con amigos y dedicarle un poco menos de tiempo al trabajo. Todo gracias a una sola persona, Kikyo.

–¿Kikyo? –le susurre al oído, estábamos acostados en nuestra cama, abrazados, intentando dormir un poco, al otro día iríamos a Euro Disney y teníamos que salir temprano.

–¿Qué mi amor? –me respondió el amor de mi vida mirándome a los ojos, con esos ojazos oscuros que penetraban mi alma con solo una mirada.

–_**Te amo.**_

_Diez años después..._

–¡Papi, no entiendo cómo se hace esta cuenta! –lloriqueó mi hija de seis años. Era una hermosa chiquilla, igual a su madre pero con unos ojos idénticos a los míos.

–Suzu, no puedo hija, estoy trabajando. –respondí ocupado sacando cuentas en mi escritorio.

–Pero...

–Basta Suzume Tamiko Taisho. –la corte el impaciente, para hacer esas cuentas necesitaba completa calma, una cosa imposible con mi hija cerca–. Pedile a Daichi que te ayude.

–¡Ya le pedí pero no quiere ayudarme! –replico Suzu con un puchero y sus hermosos ojos dorados llorosos.

–Takeshi Daichi Taisho ven a ayudar a tu hermana con la tarea. –llame con tranquilidad intentando enfocarme en mi trabajo.

–Sesshomaru, Daichi está enfermo. –me reto mi esposa, Kikyo no podía trabajar por un tiempo porque habíamos tenido a nuestra última hija hace solo un mes. La habíamos llamado Etsuko Akira Taisho y al parecer Aki había sacado los ojos y el pelo de su madre, lo que significaba que la tendría que proteger mucho ya que será casi tan hermosa como Kikyo.

–¿Qué tiene? –pregunte alarmado.

–Gripe y parece que Hachiro tiene varicela, tienes que llamar al jardín diciendo que no podrá ir. –Hachiro Yoshiro Taisho, nuestro hijo de tres años era el calco de su madre mientras que Daichi tenia el mismo cabello, las mismas facciones y los mismo ojos que yo.

Resignado deje de trabajar, avise al colegio que Hachiro y Daichi faltarían al día siguiente y me dispuse a ayudar a mi hija.

A eso de las nueve Suzume ya estaba en un profundo sueño, finalmente podría pasar un rato con mí adorada esposa, a quien seguía amando exactamente igual o mayor que el día que nos casamos.

Nos acurrucamos en nuestra cama, ella sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándola. Estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que yo hable.

–¿Kikyo?

– ¿Sí? –pregunto mi mujer con vos somnolienta.

– _**Te amo, amor.**_

Fin del song-fic

Bueno espero que les haya gusta mi primer song-fic

Espero sus comentarios por que me ayudan a mejorar


End file.
